Papa Acachalla
Papa Stacy Acachalla, also known by Papa 'Challa, Scott'Gmod ELEVATOR SOURCE Funny Co op Adventure Mod! (Garry's Mod), '''Papa McChalla'Gmod ELEVATOR SOURCE Funny Co op Adventure Mod! (Garry's Mod), and the 'Golden Ranger'Gmod ELEVATOR SOURCE Funny Co op Adventure Mod! (Garry's Mod), is a major role in Garry's Mod, played by Jordan Frye. He is an immortal Time Lord Indian ChiefGmod MOTORCYCLE SBikes Mod! - BACK FROM THE DEAD (Garry's Mod) that has lived over two thousand years, and has been involved in many historical events: The Fall of Rome, The Vietnam War, etc. He owns a 7-11, where all of his adopted kids were abandoned. He has also owns/owned numerous houses and apartments that he and his family lived in. He is a great marksman and knows basic survival skills. He is also known as the Dalek Exterminator and is a man of great power. He was taught to use the force by Master Yoda, and is currently writing a book about a puppy. He likely is from Eastern Kentucky judging by his accent and amazing weapon skills. He is also a slight macaroni addict, as well as an obvious drinker, as he has a closet full of cases of root beer. He is 73, as stated in the Shopping Mall Roleplay Map Part 2. This, however, is likely untrue, as Papa was mentioned several times being from the late 19th century and has appeared in the future, far from the 21st century. It is known that he always comes back from the dead, this partially explains his extremely old age. Personality Papa Acachalla is a very stubborn man, always wanting his way and not afraid to use violence to get what he wants. Acachalla also seems to be somewhat of a hypocrite, hating his family's weirdness while he, himself, is a very strange man. The way he responds to his children varies. While Papa does seem to be horrible at parenting, going as far as denying relation to them and bringing them on his life-threatening adventures, he does seem to show some sort of affection for his 'children' as he tries to take care of them from time to time. Other times, he shows great fear towards his family, like when the deceased Maxwell haunted him on several occasions. Papa Acachalla has a love for material objects such as his car, his TV, and of course, jalapeño cheddar sausages he bought for $3.99. Papa Acachalla has a problem with blood pressure, weight and health in general. He can only maintain his blood pressure by eating 103 pounds of white-creamed Oreo in one day. This, however, makes his weight gradually increase by 103lbs a day. To worsen the situation, papa Acachalla is missing both kidneys (both stolen by Prince Fang). Despite all of this, Papa Acachalla's infamous back from the Dead ability, as well as his identity as the doctor (a time lord alien with a death cheating reincarnation ability) allow him to remain more or less alive and well. Papa Acachalla has an exponentially growing ego. Claiming he knows everything and is the perfect example of beauty, health and all around excellence despite the fact that he is wrong on multiple occasions. These issues are difficult to correct due to both his reputation falsely assuring others of his legitimacy, and that he refusal to except that he has made a mistake. Although Papa Acachalla tends to be irreversibly insane, it is revealed that there is an alternate universe in which Papa Acachalla appears to be completely normal, and lives on his farm with a family so ordinary it is almost scary. However, after being confronted by Johnny Toast, Steve (Minecraft's antagonist), and superman, Papa Acachalla completely loses it, killing everyone with a nuclear bomb. Hinting that papa Acachallas lunacy is something unavoidable even within the confines of other dimensions Papa seems to show both thick skulled fearlessness, as well as unwavering paranoia. As he seems nonchalant when dealing with towering monsters and unspeakable evils, but quivers in fear when dealing with family and low level ghost commonly seen by him. Abilities Papa Acachalla is seemingly immortal, having lived over 2,000 years and being able to come Back from the Dead. Acachalla has a huge arsenal of weaponry, not one to be anchored to one weapon like Gertrude. He is an experienced war veteran and hunter and has survived even the most hopeless of situations. Being an ageless multi-dimensional hero, Papa Acachalla has traveled across most of space and time, having several alternate versions of himself dwelling in different universes. Strangely enough, most of these alternate Papas seem to harbor more superhuman abilities than the original. Appearance He has no hair on his head, but he has a mustache and a beard, and has a turquoise jacket with a dark blue striped shirt underneath, and dirty blue jeans. He wears a crucifix around his neck hinting to the Acachallas being Christians. .]]In most drawings, he is seen with a turquoise/black jacket, and a white tank top or shirt underneath. The length of his beard also seems To increase. These variations while not canon, seem to portray papa Acachalla's more likely appearance. Based on descriptions that do not match with the Father Grigori player model. Relationships Billy Billy is Papa's first adopted son, and according to Papa, Billy's father (John Smigglebug) left his son at his 7-11. He has many stupid ideas, which got him into lots of trouble, and Acachalla almost all the time blames him for any unfortunate situation the family finds itself in. Papa loves Billy like most fathers would, however, in earlier episodes, he states that he is not his papa to show his anger towards Billy. Later, he accepted Billy and reminded him only a few times that he is not his father, although Papa Acachalla seems to accept his parental role over Billy and Sally. Acachalla also has threatened to kill Billy several times, as noticed in the Jeff the Killer Mod where the manager says,"Yeah, Acachalla didn't last the day. Some kid named Billy came in and he shot up the whole place." it is still implied that papa Acachalla is still annoyed by billies behavior, once describing him as "good for nothing son". Sally Sally, like Billy, is Papa Acachalla's child from her parents who abandoned her at the 7-11. Acachalla seems to love his daughter like Billy. Acachalla is left to take care of her in place of her unknown ather. Sally has a medical condition that gives her the need to eat waffles everyday or she will kill anything that gets into her way and kill anyone she knows.Sally has a counterpart who is a psychopathic girl, spelling waffles with a "Z" in the end, stabbing a teddy bear, smearing blood everywhere, and her eyes turning red. Gertrude Gertrude is Papa Acachalla's wife. She is loved by Acachalla, however, he doesn't show it often. He listens to her mostly except in small situations. She takes care of Billy and Sally together with him. They create a happy but yet strange family. Jeremy Acachalla Jeremy is Papa's Brother who is a deranged shadow monster. He is closed in a basement, most likely because of Jeremy's insanity. He hasn't cared about him as much as his adopted children. Eventually a miniature version of Papa Acachalla (Minichalla) killed Jeremy in his basement and sadly, Papa did not attend Jeremy's funeral and just made Jeremy Acachalla clones and walked all over the real Jeremy Acachalla. Princeton Quagmire Princeton and Papa were good friends in the late 1800s, at least in papas point of view. As Princeton claimed to be an arch nemesis of the Acachalla. It is possible that their friendship shattered for some unknown reason some time between the 1800s and now. Maxwell Acachalla Maxwell is Papa Acachalla's cousin (as said in the Wild West Roleplay Map video). After Maxwell died during a bank robbery, he haunts Papa Acachalla's house in 2013-2014. Jose Jose Jose Jose Papa Acachalla turns into Jose Jose Jose Jose on Mondays and Midnight, though sometimes Papa Acachalla claims to have met Jose before in 1999. Jimmy Casket Papa Acachalla and Jimmy Casket have had minimal interaction, if at all, Papa Acachalla seems to know Johnny Ghost, so he may know Jimmy even though this is not shown. In one video, Acachalla contacted Jimmy on his cellphone. What really happened was that he called Johnny Ghost and told him that he needed Jimmy Casket. Johnny didn't know what Acachalla was talking about, but once he heard Jimmy Caskets' name ,he changed without warning into Jimmy, who told Acachalla that he would be right there then hung up. Sue Much to Papa Acachalla's annoyment, Sue was adopted by Gertrude in Gmod Acachalla ANIMAL ZOO Mod. Gertrude accidentally made Sue their legal daughter. Papa Acachalla seems to hate Sue and tried to kill him by attempting to feed him to an alligator. Sue tries to kill all the animals, because of how frightening they are when he sees them. He was introduced in the Silly Dragon Mod. Jonothan Logan Jonothan Logan is Papa Acachallas's old war buddy. Though they have never properly interacted with one another, Papa showed immense sadness and remorse when he found Jonathan's bloodied corpse, more so even when his children die. Papa Nadachalla Papa Nadachalla, or just Nadachalla, is Papa Acachalla's twin brother, who looks nothing like him. Nadachalla came to check on the new family pet, a Ranchor, but Acachalla had left, and the two were frightened by an angry Gertrude. Their relationship hasn't been explained much other than a few short lines of exchanged dialogue. Gramama Acachalla Presumably, Gramama is Acachalla's mother. Weaponry Papa Acachalla has used RPGs, revolvers, and sometimes even a crossbow, but the most classic weapon used by him is a Winchester Rifle (Also known as Annabelle). However Papa Acachalla has also used numerous modern automatic weapons like M4, M16, AK-74, and many more. In a few cases Acachalla has used explosives.Not much is known about Weaponry used by him in his earlier days, but as seen in Gmod: Elevator Source mod the past Acachalla used the same Winchester Rifle as present day Acachalla. In one episode with Sally, he used a Waffle Gun. It is easy to see that he respects his weapons, because in that episode he had reserved some of the ammo of the Waffle Gun. Like most of the Acachalla's, Papa has shown some what of an affinity for the Davy Crockett. This is the case especially when he is faced with something very annoying of seemingly unstoppable. Trivia * Once, he was almost crushed by a vault door in the "Gmod FALLOUT Weapons Mod" when Sally wanted to take over. *No one knows what his first name is, though in one of the wars he was in, or all of them, he was known by the alias of "Scott". Papa Acachalla claims that "Papa Acachalla" is his full name and does not have a last or middle one but this is most likely a lie. In Shopping Mall Roleplay Map Part 2 it is proven his middle name is Stacy, so his full name is most likely Scott Stacy Acachalla. *He and Billy could have been replaced by Sally and the unnamed father, but this was already declined in later episodes. Venturian pronounced himself as Papa Acachalla in the Gmod Fallout weapons video, therefore, proves that the character is still Acachalla. *Papa Acachalla has a miniature version of himself called Minichalla, who aids Billy and Sally when Papa is absent (Gmod Scary Dark NPC mod video). *He hates Mondays, but for some reason he sells Jalapeño Cheddar Sausages on that day. *He does not enjoy discounts and sales when it comes to store business, he normally raises prices when he gets lousy business. *He is extremely old (literally ancient), as he was born in late B.C. times. It is possible that Acachalla is immortal or at least has a very large life span in compare to normal humans. It is implied that he is a Time Lord. Jordan has hinted that Papa Acachalla is a Time Lord in one of the earlier fan mail videos. Papa even said that he is in fact, the 15th Doctor. *He is one of the most used characters in the VenturianTale role-play, so he is possibly the mascot of VenturianTale. * In Gmod MCDONALD Restaurant Roleplay Map, Papa Acachalla lost his arm because a customer pressed the on button to the blender while Papa was sticking his hand in the blender to get a rat in it. Its unknown how he got his arm back in the next episode he was featured in, it may because he is a time lord, and his arm regenerated. *It was said in the Camping Grounds Map video that Papa Acachalla "ain't nobody's papa", and that the children just come up to 7-11 saying "Papa Acachalla!", meaning that he is most likely not the legal father of his children. He hasn't signed any actual adoption papers for Billy, Sally, Spencer, or Sue, they just seem to just follow him around thinking he is their papa. *His model in Gmod is of Father Grigori, but was given the name Papa Acachalla by Venturian. *He has been in the American Revolution, the Mexican-American War, the American Civil War, World War I, World War II, Korean War, Vietnam War, and the Iraq War. *He likes very bad and corny movies. Apparently, it is because he likes to laugh at its' cheesiness. *He has been married and divorced to Sally Betty Jessica, which doesn't make much sense because in another video he claimed that Sally Betty was his sister, he was probably lying about one of them. *What is interesting about Acachalla and his family is that he survived multiple apocalypses. *Papa Acachalla enjoys root beer, and beer. *In the SBikes mod video, we learn Acachalla found Billy in the desert and Papa was a Native American Chief. *His waffle recipe for Sally is a stove, a washing machine, a pot, a lamp shade, a mattress, 5 blue barrels, a chair, a bird, and a few brains. *He is in Sally's Weight Lifting Club, but he never wanted to be in it, from his continuous saying he "Couldn't lift weights". *He only eats on Tuesday. *He says he grew up in the play tunnels at McDonalds, which doesn't make much sense since he was born 2,000 years ago and was a Chief to Native Americans. *He has a rival named Cleopatra who he fought with during the Vietnam War, even though they regretted that, Papa also said that Cleopatra stole Papa's role in the school play. *He has a comic collection. *He once walked into a building wearing nothing but a bathrobe and started throwing bowling balls at people. *He has to eat 103 pounds of white creamed Oreos everyday to maintain blood pressure and maintain his immortality as a Time Lord. *He was turned into an Umbreon by the Toilet Toucher. *He shaved a heart symbol from the hair on his back, because he is "All full of love." * On the 4th of July he ran around the yard telling family members to guess a number between 1 and 100. If they got it wrong he would throw a firework in their face, killing them. * He gets drunk on water. * Acachalla means "The whole dang universe." according to him. * He prints out his own money called "Papa Acachalla Dollars" that are presumably worth one billion American dollars each, although it has been implied by Gertrude that these dollars are invalid. * He created a time machine with a yacht, a few thrusters, and a lot of clocks Billy put on the boat. * He was at one point addicted to eating human livers. But he stopped a while back. * He is wanted by the Vodka Police due to a mistake. * Spencer has given papa Acachalla titles such as '''The Great Acachalla of the East, The Bald Warlord, The Wizard of Food and the TV repair man. * He likes to eat Oreos. * In times of great peril, such as a zombie apocalypse, papa Acachalla has technology to clone an entire army of himself. Though if used to much the clones become mis shapent and deformed. * It was stated in Gmod ELEVATOR SOURCE Funny Co op Adventure Mod! (Garry's Mod), he has a baby nephew that got into rap music when he was 6 months old. His music is played in elevators. * While it has been confirmed by Jordan himself that Papa Acachalla's catch phrase is "alright", he says it as infrequently as he would say any other word. * He spend the last 45 years saving up money for a monster truck. * In the SCARY GHOST HORROR MAP! - Gmod Haunted House Mod (Garry's Mod) video he was arrested (along with Johnny Toast) as The prime suspects of the murder of one Fred Spooker. After Toast escaped with a sport, Papa Acachalla temporarily replaced Ghost. * Recently he moved into Maloney's house after the Incident with Higgilydigglyhögen. However he quickly decided to move again when he discovered the door talked,the grounds were aurrounded by creepy fourth-dimensional rabbits, and he ate too many patties and transcended to a rabbit himself. Gertrude then started making mattresses out of his dead body. Appearances File:Gmod MOTORCYCLE SBikes Mod! - BACK FROM THE DEAD (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod FAN CHALLENGES Episode 3! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod SUPER MARIO SUNSHINE Delfino Plaza Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod MONSTER TRUCK Vehicle Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod MELON FRIEND Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod TELEPORTATION DEVICE Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod WRECK-IT RALPH Fix-it Felix Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod FAN CHALLENGES Episode 8! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod BEAUTIFUL Vacation Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod SWIMMING POOL Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod SECURITY GUARD Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod AMSTERVILLE Town Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod PAPA ACACHALLA Town Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod) RP Townsend File:Gmod MCDONALD'S Restaurant Roleplay Map (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod CALL OF DUTY Modern Warfare M9K Weapons Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod CAMPING GROUNDS Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod SHOPPING MALL Roleplay Map! - Part 2 (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod ELEVATOR SOURCE Funny Co op Adventure Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod ELEVATOR SOURCE Part 2 - Funny Co op Adventure Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod Exploration END OF THE WORLD Adventure Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod HELICOPTER CRASH Survival Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod WAFFLEGUN Weapon Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod FALLOUT Weapons Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod Funny JEFF THE KILLER Mod! (Garry's Mod)|Mentioned File:Gmod TRAPPED IN SALLY'S Room! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod DOCTOR WHO 50th Anniversary Special! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod THANKSGIVING Turkey Meal Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod Horror Map SCARY PRISON Multiplayer! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod Horror Map SCARY PRISON Multiplayer Part 2! (Garry's Mod) File:ROBLOX Galleons PIRATESHIP Multiplayer Battle! File:Gmod HUMAN ROCKET LAUNCHER Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod Siblings WILD WEST Cowboy Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod RAPTOR Dinosaur NPC Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod FLUTTERBAT My Little Pony Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod SCARY SLENDER MAN Gamemode! (Garry's Mod Siblings) File:Gmod DUMBBELL Weapon Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod Siblings HIDE AND SEEK Mod 4-Player! (Garry's Mod) File:Murder "MAJORA'S MASK" - Gmod Murder Siblings 4 File:Gmod BANK ROBBERY Mission Map! (Garry's Mod) File:LAVENDER TOWN! -- Gmod FAN CHALLENGES Episode 15! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod Funny DEATHMATCH! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod YODA Playermodel Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:DERPY HULK! -- Gmod FAN CHALLENGES Episode 16! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod BEAR NPC Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod ROCKET BOOTS Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod TMNT Ninja Turtles Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod EEVEE POKEMON Playermodels! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod SILLY DRAGON Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod Acachalla ANIMAL ZOO Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:HAUNTED BY LUIGI! - Gmod Super Mario Bros. Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod BABY PLAYERMODEL MOD Roleplay! (Garry's Mod) File:IMPERSONATIONS! -- Gmod FAN CHALLENGES Episode 18! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod FISH NPC Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod LEGIT CHEAP HOTEL Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod 4TH OF JULY EXPLOSIVE FIREWORKS Mod Holiday Special! (Garry's Mod) File:PAPA ACACHALLA SLENDERMAN! - Gmod STOP IT SLENDER (Garry's Mod) File:GMOD PROPHUNT, TTT, ROLEPLAY and more! - Livestream Celebration Part 1 (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod ACACHALLA BOAT RACE! Drivable Yacht Mod (Garry's Mod) File:INTERVIEWED BY MELONS! - Gmod Water Melons Roleplay (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod BIRD WINGS Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:BATMAN'S TRACTOR! Gmod Tractor Mod (Garry's Mod) File:NEW ANIMATRONICS!!! Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Mod (Garry's Mod) File:HAPPY THANKSGIVING! - The VenturianTale Thanksgiving Special (Garry's Mod) Sources Category: [[Category:Gmod Ca [[Category:Anti-Protag [[Category:Ancient [Characters Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:Acachalla Gang Category:Back from the Dead Category:Venturian's champions Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:Character Category:Garry's Mod Category:Venturian Category:Jordan Frye Category:Gmod Characters Category:Gmod characters Category:Papa Acachalla Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Hero Category:VenturianTale 2015 Category:Roleplay [[Category:Prot